Boy Hunter
by pixelnerd7
Summary: Percy and Artemis have been best friends since they were born. They make the hunt together and recruit girls. One day Orion comes, Artemis falls in love with him. Percy is jealous, he has had a crush on her ever since he met her. Artemis believes Orion over Percy. When Percy is gone for a long time and comes back, will he forgive her? Pertemis Perzoe (wattpad)
1. Before The Hunt

A boy ran through a forest with a girl chasing him from behind.

"Come on Arty! Your slower than Apollo!" "No I'm not!"

He laughed at her and he kept running

They reached the empire state building and the boy stepped inside grinning in victory.

The girl arrived a moment later panting and looking down in defeat.

The boy looked at the girl and laughed at her.

Truth to be told the boy harboured a BIG crush on the girl. The girl had a crush on the boy too, but not as big.

He helped her up and they went to the front counter. "6000 floor please." "Go away kid, you're hallucinating."

The boy glared at the man. His glare was one that was truly scary. The poor man gave the boy the key and leaned down to pick up the magazine he had dropped out of fear.

The 2 kids entered the elevator and the boy inserted the key card.

The elevator rumbled and they shot upwards. It was unexpected and the girl fell on the boy. The boy blushed crimson red and lifted her back up.

The elevator reached it's destination and the 2 kids walked out.

They entered a throne room, the throne room of Olympus.

It was truly beautiful. They walked to a man in ancient greek robes.

They bowed to him and he nodded. "Lord Zeus"

"Father." The man smiled at his daughter. "Rise, both of you."

They both rose. "Lord Zeus, we were wondering if we can make a group called the hunt when we are 18."

The man thought for a moment before coming to a decision.

"Yes, of course." "Thankyou father."

They bowed again before leaving the throne room back to the elevator.

Once they were inside, they fist bumped and did their secret handshake.

They laughed and pressed the lobby button. The elevator rumbled as the elevator descended.

"That was awesome!" The girl laughed and smacked his head.

"We went to Olympus, thats why its awesome!"

Those 2 were best friends, they had a lot of obstacles ahead of them.

The girl's name was Artemis, future goddess of the hunt.

The boy was none other than Percy Jackson, the god that was betrayed in the future.

 **Oh my gods! This chapter was so formal, I feel like an adult! Ew, I don't like writing like this. Don't worry, I'll write more kiddish next chapter. Caward for life!**


	2. The First Girl

Percy slashed at Artemis and she blocked it with her dagger.

He finally sweeped her legs and she tumbled down.

Percy put his sword at her neck. "Yield?"

"Yeah whatever." "So, you want to go recruit a girl? I mean, we have all the things. Parkas, silver clothing, bows, and tents. We should go."

"Ok." He grinned and helped her up.

"Let's go somewhere random." "Ok."

Percy held her hand and blushed deeply. Artemis didn't seem to notice and held on to his hand.

Percy mist traveled to a mountain. "Mount Othrys, what do you think we'll find here?!"

He shrugged. "Well you said somewhere random, this is random." She sighed. "Let's go scout around.

They made their way up the mountain. They were getting close to the garden of hesperides when they heard crying.

They quickly rushed towards the sound and saw a girl on the floor sobbing.

Percy leaned down to look at her better. "Hey, I'm Percy. Who are you?"

The girl didn't respond but kept crying. Percy picked up her hand and held it.

Artemis felt a twinge of jealousy when he did that.

"Hey, I'm not here to hurt you." She looked at him.

"I'm Zoe Nightshade." Percy grinned,"cool."

He sat down next to her. "So, want to join us in a group of girls that hunt for monsters?"

The girl nodded. "Anyplace away from here." "Ok."

"Are you injured?" She nodded. "Here."

He lifted her up bridal style. "Are you tired?" She nodded again.

"Sleep." She closed her eyes and soon she was sleeping. She cuddled closer to Percy

Artemis was VERY angry. Her eye was twitching and her fists were clenched.

Percy looked at her. "You ok?" She gritted her teeth and nodded.

"Wait, wheres our camp again?" Then it hit Artemis. She was supposed to know where.

The jealousy and anger made her completely forget.

"I-I have no idea." "Well we were somewhere in Canada, Toronto, in that huge forest. We can just flash into the forest and look around for the camp."

They flashed to the Toronto forest and looked around.

Half an hour later, Zoe woke up. Percy put her down but she had a broken leg and she stumbled on Percy.

They landed on the ground, lips to lips.

For a second they just stayed there looking at each other until Zoe came to her senses and got off Percy.

They were both red but the person that was most red was Artemis.

She was so angry steam seemed to come out of her ears.

Percy looked at her, and being the dense person he is, he thought she was very hot. (both ways)

He got ice cold water, and being a child of poseidon, he dumped it on her.

Artemis turned to Percy and he laughed at her.

Artemis turned to him and glared.

He kept laughing and in the end Zoe and Artemis joined in.

When they finally stopped laughing they continued hiking around in the forest and finally found the camp.

Zoe shared a tent with Artemis and Percy got his own tent that night.

The 3 of them had a very big future ahead of them, they just didn't realize it yet.

 **Hi peoples! I missed you all. If you read my other story: betrayed and chased, the sequel is coming out soon! (I hope) (. .) ←- Look at the sassy**


	3. Orion

More years have passed and Artemis and Percy have stayed close and more girls have joined the hunt.

Zoe had become the lieutenant of the hunters, obviously because she was Percy and Artemis' favourite.

Artemis waved Percy goodbye as she stepped into the forest. Touching a tree, she walked off, exploring it.

She came to a river, seeing a man grabbing a fish out of the water.

She was surprised, most males did not know how to catch fish, much less be able to survive in the forest.

The forest was completely away from civilization and any city or town was at least 100 metres away from the forest.

The man sensed her approaching and looked up.

She narrowed her eyes at him, usually when males open their mouth, it ruins everything.

"Um, hi? Are you lost?"

She felt rage inside of her.

"No. Girls can live in the wild too you know."

HIs eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I just didn't expect anyone to be out here with me."

This time, it was Artemis' turn to widen her eyes at him.

Normal males would've went like: "Well, girls aren't fit for the wild!" Or "Girls belong with me, not in the wild!"

But this male was different, just like Percy.

I guess she might as well test if he was an ACTUAL decent boy, she was bored anyway.

"Would you like to come stay at my camping site?"

He looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, my tent isn't exactly in the best shape right now."

He scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"What happened?"

"Oh. Um, wolves, you know."

She nodded and beckoned him to follow her.

"You know who you remind me of?"

She looked at him amused.

"Who?"

"Artemis, the god of the hunt and moon. 'Cause you know, silver eyes, auburn hair, living in the wild."

She looked at him and laughed.

"What?"

'Are you a demigod?"

He looked surprised, but nodded.

She smiled at him. "Maybe I am."

Then she kept walking.

His eyes widened in fascination, surprise, and horror.

She smirked to herself and walked back to the hunt.

When they got there, his eyes widened again.

"You are?"

She nodded.

He bowed to her and she scrunched her face in disgust adn looked at him weirdly.

He saw that and stood immediately.

"I hate people bowing to me."

She looked into Orion's sea green eyes and noticed the large resemblance to Percy's eyes.

"You're a demigod right? Who's your godly parent?"

"Poseidon."

She looked at him and realized how much he looked like Percy.

Speaking of the devil, Percy walked right over.

"Hey Arty! Who's the dude? New animal bait?"

"No, and his name is-" SHe looked at him.

"Orion. My name's Orion, son of Poseidon."

"Oh wow. I haven't seen any of my siblings in a long time."

He hugged Orion and Orion stiffened, never receiving a hug before.

Percy pulled back and smirked.

"Get used to it."

He smiled at his brother.

"You wanna join the hunt? I mean, I could teach you more water skills and stuff."

"Yeah, if Artemis agrees I guess."

Artemis nodded, pulling Percy back to discuss with him.

"We should watch him, see if he's actually decent."

Percy nodded, not really listening.

"He's my brother, he'll be okay."

He ruffled Artemis' hair and left to go prepare dinner.

 **See! I updated! Thanks for reading everyone, I really appreciate it!**


	4. A Lone Tear

Percy was an excellent cook.

All the girls would always crave to eat the meat that he cooked to perfection.

You could call them spoiled.

Percy made a special dish with bear, deer, and fish.

They usually ate 1 type of meat, this was a really good dinner for them.

"So Orion, have you always been living in the wild by yourself?"

Percy asked sitting down at his seat, across from Artemis.

"Yeah, my mom was killed by monsters."

Percy nodded and dug into the food.

Dinner was the best part of the day.

Orion's eyes widened as he saw all the girls dig in like hungry wolves.

It was quite horrifying. But putting the first bite of food made him realize the hunters actions.

The food was delicious.

Orion ate more and more until he was finished.

"Dude! This is awesome!"

Percy grinned and looked at him.

"Of course it is."

Orion was glad that he had such a cool brother. He just wished he knew Percy when he was a kid, then he could have had a much better life.

And Artemis, just Artemis. She was really pretty. I little part of him died on the inside when he remembered that Artemis was a maiden goddess.

'If I try hard enough, I can surely win her right? I mean we have the same favours, and it would be perfect!'

Percy sat next to him, "Drachma for your thoughts?"

Orion smiled. "Nothing, just excited to be here."

Percy noogied his little brother and Orion squealed in surprise.

"I could get to this," Percy chuckled.

Orion glared at him and bit into his deer meat again.

Juice burst in his mouth and he swallowed it.

He ate the rest of the meat and put the bones on the side.

"That was awesome!"

Percy grinned and chuckled.

"Nice to see someone appreciating my cooking."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah let us just eat this first and we'll thank you."

Orion looked to the other side of the table to see a girl with choppy short hair devouring some fish.

She didn't wear a hunter's parka but she wore a black leather jacket and jeans.

Orion looked over to see Percy also devouring bear meat.

"Did you hunt this yourself?"

"Well, not exactly. I did most of it but the rest of it is from the hunters."

"Wow."

Orion looked around the table and smiled, he loved it here already.

"Hey Orion I'm sharing a tent with you tonight until we get you your own."

"What do you mean get me my own tent?"

"You want to stay with me every night?"

"No, I mean don't you want me gone after tomorrow?"

"What are you talking about? Don't you wanna travel with us?"

"I can?!"

"Yeah, it's dangerous but I figured that for someone like you, you would love it."

"Yeah!"

Percy smiled.

"Orion I have to speak to you after dinner." Artemis said from the front of the table.

"Um, sure?"

After dinner Orion followed Artemis into the forest.

"I want to see your shooting skills and how they are."

"I'm just warning you, I sorta suck."

Artemis looked pleased. "Yes, just shoot."

Orion got his bow and aimed for the tree trunk.

Grinning, he released the arrow and it flew straight to the target with a satisfying "chink".

"Impressive, for a boy."

"Why do you hate on boys so much?"

Artemis was caught unexpected.

"I have lived with Apollo and Zeus for years, why do you think."

"But Apollo doesn't seem that bad."

"Have you met him before?"

"No, but the stories-"

"The stories are all lies, he told them to write that. He's a god, he can command whoever he wants to write whatever he wants."

"Oh, I just thought that the stories were true. He was pretty valor in the stories."

Artemis snorted, "he's the biggest coward I've ever seen."

Orion smiled, they sat next to the lake while Orion stared at Artemis.

Artemis turned to look at him and they both leaned in…

The next day

Everything was awkward. Percy sensed it too. He shrugged it off and decided to ignore it.

Artemis and Orion decided to meet again in the forest and they sat there, looking at each other.

Like last time, they both leaned in.

"Mi'lady?"

Artemis' head snapped to the side and looked at the shocked Zoe Nightshade.

"Zoe! Um, I can explain!"

"Does Percy know?"

"No, and don't tell him!"

Zoe nodded and left.

Artemis sighed and looked at Orion, "I'll see you later."

That night Orion thought.

'She's too dangerous, I have to kill her. She might end me and Artemis' relationship.'

So he sneaked to Zoes tent that night.

He went to her bed, cupped his hand over her mouth and dragged her outside.

Zoe struggled but Orion was stronger and had her in a tight grip.

Zoe screamed but the sound was muffled by Orion's hand.

Orion got annoyed and hit her head, making her pass out.

Zoe fell on the ground with a thud and Orion took out his knife.

'It's her fault for walking on us'

He struck downward but was stopped by strong hand hitting the knife away.

"What are you doing?!"

"Percy!"

Orion struggled to think and made the most stupid move in his life, blasting Percy with water.

"You're more stupid then I thought."

He brought his hands up.

"Do you really think you're better than me?"

Percy brought up all the lake water and Orion paled in fear.

Even if he could breathe underwater, the pressure alone would kill him.

"What's going on?"

A confused Artemis stood there with her arms crossed.

Before Percy could speak, Orion bursted out lies from his mouth.

"So I awoke to see Percy was gone, so I walked outside and saw that Percy was hurting Zoe."

He gestured to Zoe.

"Then I tried to help her but Percy knocked her out and tried to kill me."

He gestured to the lake water above Percy's head.

"Percy, put down the lakewater."

"But I-"

"DO IT, NOW."

Percy put the water back into the lake.

"You don't actually believe him, do you?"

Artemis took out her bow.

"Shoot Orion! He's the guilty one!"

Artemis aimed her bow at Percy's heart.

Tears filled Percy's sea green eyes.

"You really believe him over me?"

A lone tear came out of his eye just as Artemis released the bowstring.


	5. Live With It

**Hey guys! Well apparently you guys really like this book! I did not know that. Anyways, I'm back with an update since my other story only has like 20 views. So I know the story is going a bit fast but I've seen books where things happen in one chapter. I know my writing is bad so you don't even have to bear with me! Love you all! :D**

Staring down at his chest, Percy saw an arrow sprouting out from it where his heart should be.

Blood trickled out slowly.

Orion ran to Artemis and embraced her.

Percy's heart broke, literally and figuratively.

His eyes closed and he lied there, remembering never to trust anyone ever again.

Zoe was sent to the infirmary, and the Apollo children tended to him.

Orion was panicking, Zoe was still alive, and worst of all, he killed Percy.

He killed Percy. He killed Percy.

His brother who finally made him feel like he had family.

He threw it away, no to mention that Zoe could wake up and tell Artemis the truth.

They haven't told the hunters about Percy's "betrayal" yet, and guilt was washing over him.

Artemis smiled at Orion, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He smiled back and held her hand.

They walked to the infirmary to where Zoe was sleeping.

They sat beside her bed and stared at her in silence.

Suddenly, Zoe's eyes snapped open.

"Orion!"

"Hey?"

"Do not worry Zoe, Orion/you saviour is safe. Do not worry, Percy is gone."

"Gone? And what do you mean Orion is my saviour? I do not understa-"

"It's okay Zoe, I know you're confused, please just sleep."

"But mi'lady what do you mean as Percy is gon-"

"JUst sleep Zoe, I will answer your questions later."

Zoe sighed and went back to sleep.

"Zoe must be so confused right now."

Orion laughed nervously, "Yeah, we shouldn't even listen to whatever she says because she's so delirious."

"No, I want to hear her. I want to be amused."

"Why? Can't I amuse you?"

"It's okay Orion, everything's going to be fine."

'No it's not because I made you kill your best friend when he was innocent!'

They kept walking until they reached the campfire.

"Girls! I need to speak to you!"

All the hunters gathered around the fire.

"Percy has betrayed us."

All the hunters started murmuring and shaking their heads.

"Yes, Percy has tried to kill Zoe, but luckily, Orion was there."

Orion waved, feeling sick.

He felt dizzy and he couldn't hear Artemis speak anymore.

"Nature's calling, I'm going to go ok?"

He didn't wait for a response as he stumbled into the forest.

Going on all fours, he puked on the dirt and lay down. **(not on the puke lol)**

He felt the soft soil and remembered that Percy was below somewhere.

So he puked again into his little puke piled and dragged himself to the river.

'He probably made it to Elysium'

So Orion waded into the river and laid at the bottom, looking at the sky above him.

"Get used to it."

Percy's voice said in his head.

"I haven't seen one of my siblings for a long time!"

'Sibling'

It echoed in his head and Orion wondered if it would ever stop.

He deserved it and he knew that.

The key wasn't to live, but to be able to live with yourself. **(Pirates of the caribbean mention!)**

And Orion wondered if he could ever look at himself again.

 **This was a short chapter lol, well, since I updated on such a short time, be glad.**


	6. Vote

Hey guys, so I need more votes to decide who Percy will be with. I'm glad a lot of you are liking this story and just thanks for reading this horrible book. So all of you so far have voted for PercyxArtemisxZoe, which is weird. Again I'm not doing lemons so don't get excited you perverts. I'm still trying to figure that out how that would work but you should just vote for whatever you want. I'm guessing that after the last chapter, people would vote Zoe because Artemis is being a huge arse. Well, whatever you people want! I'll be updating a lot more because you like this so keep looking for more chapters. Summers almost here and I'm excited! Anyways you probably haven't even read up to here because normal people just skip the author's message but if you're reading this you are a very good person. Remember to leave a comment and I might dedicate a chapter to you! I'm mostly just dedicating to those who have been commenting on every chapter even the first which I started last year. I love you all!


	7. Last One

**Hey guyssss! ANYWAYS… Ok so fanfiction is straight. They vote Zoe or Artemis or both. BUT YOU WATTPAD PEOPLE ARE CRAZY. CRAZY SHIPPER'S, ALL OF YOU. it was Artemis or Zoe. NOT CLARISSE, PHOEBE, NICO, APHRODITE, ANNABETH, AND REYNA.**

 **Anyways i'll still accept it as votes and I'll tell you who got the most… ITSSSSSS**

 **ZOEEEEEEEEEE Nightshade.**

 **Have fun shipping guys, you crazy people.**

 **P.S more votes will count and I can change it so don't lose hope**


	8. Life's Great

Zoe had a headache.

Lady Artemis didn't even let her talk.

Zoe tried to sleep. She couldn't.

Probably because her leader just told her that the boy who kidnapped her saved her from the real person who saved her which was also her crush.

Life was great.

Finally, getting out of bed, she stealthily walked to the dining table.

Phoebe tackled her onto the soft dirt.

"Zoe! I'm so glad you're alive! But I can't believe Percy did something like that…"

"Yeah, well he'll do anything to protect."

"Protect?"

"Yeah, what are YOU talking about?"

"Percy was trying to rape you?"

"WHAT?!"

"Well that's what Orion and Artemis said."

"That dirty snob of a boy- Where's Percy?"

Tears filled Phoebe's eyes.

"Lady Artemis said you might be like this, confused."

"I'm not confused! I know exactly what happened! WHERE'S PERCY?!"

She took Phoebe by the shoulders and slammed her against the tree. **(Bad thoughts, STOP)**

"Where. Is. Percy."

Tears were coming out of Phoebe's eyes now.

"Artemis killed him."

COnfusion was all that was in Zoe's mind.

Why did Artemis kill Percy? Did Orion lie? Was Phoebe just joking? Is this all just some nightmare?

She closed her eyes and fell on the bed.

"Life is horrible."

Artemis walked into her tent.

"And why is that Zoe?"

Zoe sat up and looked at Artemis.

"What did Orion tell you?"

"Orion told me that Percy kidnapped you and tried to rape you. Orion came and tried to save you. When I came you were on the floor next to Percy. Percy had the whole lake above his head about to smash Orion so I think that's enough proof."

"He lied."

"What do you mean."

And she told her what she remembered.

 **Zoe's POV, the night where it happened**

Grabbing the tree branch above me I swung myself up and landed on it.

Percy chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Didn't know you were still good at tree climbing."

I snorted.

"I'm a hunter, what do you expect."

Percy stared off.

"A lot of things."

I knew I was dreaming. It was too perfect to be real.

"You're not real Percy."

"I know."

"I just want to stay here and never wake up."

Percy looked at me.

"But what about the real me? The one you have a crush on. If you don't wake up, he'll never see your face again. And for that reality Zoe, Wake up."

My eyes snapped open just as a hand covered my mouth.

I screamed but the hand muffled the sounds.

I looked back to see my captor, the one and only Orion.

I thought he were to be trusted, I guess not everybody can be Percy.

I struggled and struggled but Orion was still stronger than me.

He dragged me out of my tent and I tried screaming again.

Growling in annoyance, he hit my head making me drop to the floor.

My eyesight was getting blurry and the last thing I saw was Percy coming to the rescue, my knight in shining armour.

 **3rd person, back to present**

"You must be confused Zoe. Orion is inno-"

"INNOCENT MY ARSE. ORION IS INNOCENT AND I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU BELIEVE HIM!"

Artemis stared at the ground.

"Now where is Percy? I think you have an apologie to make."

"I wish I could."

Zoe stared at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Percy's gone Zoe, and it's all my fault."

"What do you mean!?"

"I believed Orion, I thought by killing Percy I could make the hunt more safe-"

"SAFE? SAFE?! PERCY IS OUR BEST DEFENDER/ATTACKER AND YOU KNOW THAT! YOU MADE THE HUNT 70% MORE DANGEROUS!"

"I need to leave Zoe."

"LEAVE! I DON'T CARE! AND REMEMBER TO TELL YOUR BOYFRIEND ABOUT THIS TOO!"

Artemis left and Zoe fell onto the floor.

"Why did this have to happen? Percy is gone and it's all my fault."

She fell on the floor sobbing and saying Percy's name.

Life's great.

 **WELL THAT WAS SAD. Ok ok have you noticed that I have been updating more now? Well if you haven't then shame on you. I love 99% of you! That 1% are the haters. (PJO haters) HOW COULD YOU HATE PJO YOU MONSTER.**


	9. Fanfiction Only

Hey guyssss, this is only for you people because i just want to say... THANKYOU CANADA. I mean, last time Canada was 4th. Now you're 2nd! US is always first tho... WHY IS THAT HUH. Comment below where you liveeee


	10. Thorns Are Spikey

**Oy guyssss, wassup, it's yo girl Liza. Comin at you. No joking but seriously, what do you think of my new book covers!? They took a long time to make especially this one. I haven't updated in awhile because I had to do lifeguard training so now that that's out of the way, I can update again!**

Years had passed.

Artemis got over it. But not completely.

His words still haunted her.

 _You promised._

Basically a trigger for Artemis.

She acted like she didn't care, but she did.

Zoë was still a bit mad but everything else was back to normal.

The hunters respect for Artemis had decreased a lot.

But in another place, other things were happening.

Percy Jackson rubbed his eyes in the car as they arrived to the school.

There were 2 demigods in the school and they had to go rescue them.

Sally dropped them off and Percy saluted, "See you later!"

"Be safe Percy!"

They watched as the car drove off.

Walking into the school they put their bags behind the pillars.

"Where do you think you children are going?"

They got stopped by a woman that was probably a staff of the school.

Another man stepped next to her.

"We're students of the school remember? Thalia, Percy, and Annabeth."

Thalia snapped her fingers and the woman's eyes went blank.

"Ah, yes. Thalia, Percy, Grover and Annabeth. If you sneak out again, you will be in big trouble." **(BTW I TOTALLY FORGOT ABOUT THALIA. Just pretend that she isn't in the hunters cause Imma lazy -_-)**

"Yeah, sorry about that Miss."

The male teacher looked at us and nodded. "Better hurry up and go inside then."

They hurried inside and looked around.

"How did you do that Thalia?!"

"Chiron taught me. Did he not teach you?"

Percy felt jealous.

"Yeah whatever."

"We gotta act casual and dance!"

Thalia grabbed Grover and they went somewhere to dance.

Percy looked at a group of girls.

"Which one should I go with?"

Annabeth's face turned red and she slapped Percy on the arm.

"Dance with me! You're such a seaweed brain!"

Percy smiled sheepishly and nodded.

"So how do you- what do you- HOW!"

"Oh my gods seaweed brain."

She taught him how to dance and they got lost in their own world.

After a while of dancing Annabeth was tired and wanted to go get a drink.

Percy stood alone until he felt a power coming from the corner of the room.

There were 2 kids that looked like siblings at the corner of the gym standing awkwardly.

Percy looked around to find Thalia and the others but he couldn't see them.

He looked back at the supposed demigods and saw "Mr Thorn" walking towards them.

It was weird that his eyes were different colours but n0w he understood.

A monster.

When he snapped out of his thoughts the 2 were gone.

He looked to the door just in time to see a scorpion tail disappear through.

He quickly ran to the door and sneaked in quietly until Mr Thorn stopped.

"Hello."

Percy brought out riptide and took off the cap.

"Hey."

"You pesky little demigod!"

He whipped his tail at Percy and thorns emerged off from the tail towards Percy.

He closed his eyes waiting for the pain but felt nothing.

He opened his eyes to see Thalia in front of him with Aegis.

"Oh, um, hey Thals?"

"You seaweed brain! I told you to call us if you find them."

"I'm sorry! If I hadn't had gone they would've been gone!"

Thalia snorted.

"And if I didn't come you would be gone."

Percy grinned sheepishly.

"Let's just get this over with."

Thorn grabbed the kids and ran out of the school.

They ran after him to see him put the kids in front of him.

"The daughter of Zeus and son of Poseidon. My, my, this is a special occasion."

Thalia was about to strike him with lightning but Annabeth grabbed her arm.

"Thalia stop. You could hurt the kids."

She growled and stood her ground.

Thorns smirk slipped off his face and he shot thorns behind him.

"Come out!"

Arrows sliced the thorns in half and towards Thorn.

Who were these people? Even the Apollo kids didn't have such aim.

The arrows embedded them into Thorn and he howled in pain.

"THIS IS AGAINST THE ANCIENT LAWS!"

Another voice that was familiar yet far spoke.

"The rules are that we are allowed to hunt any monster within our range. And unfortunately you are a monster within our rage."

A girl around 12 years old stepped into the moonlight.

Percy gasped.

"Come on Percy!"

"Recruit girls-"

"The hunt-"

He fell to his knees and held his head.

Thalia dropped to his side.

"Percy! Percy are you okay?"

He made a choking sound and fell unconscious.

"Percy!"

She held Percy and looked at Annabeth.

"He need ambrosia and nectar."

"Cousin goals," Grover mumbled.

Thorn looked at the hunt and put one of his thorns near the girl's head.

"Back off or she dies!"

Percy gained consciousness and looked around.

"Well that was short."

He stared at the 12 year old. Why did she look so familiar?

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, manticore."

Thorn growled and in a blink of an eye the girl whipped out a bow and shot it at Thorn's head.

He let go of the kids and grabbed whatever was closest.

Unfortunately that was a hunter with a silver tiara on her head.

Percy subconsciously tackled the manticore and girl grabbing the girl and kicking Thorn over the side.

He looked closer at the girl.

He knew her in some way.

"Zoë?"

And again he passed out unconscious.

The 12 year old's eyes widened and he grabbed the both of them and flashed out.

 **So I've been thinking and no one really reads this and I'm lazy so should I just not continue this? Because no one likes me so I guess. Idk.**


	11. Beep, beep, beep

Artemis POV

What the actual f-

"Artemis. What are you doing here?"

Apollo. I haven't talked to him in a long time.

He looked at Percy and his eyes widened.

"What the actual f-"

"Just take him lord Apollo."

Zoe, saved this book for swearing.

"Come with me, both of you."

We followed him through dozens of rooms until we reached one that particularly big, labeled, "Emergency Room".

We went inside and Apollo put Percy on the bed.

"How did you find him, I thought he died?"

"He- he did."

"Then tell me, how is he here right now."

"I don't know okay!? He must have been reborn or something."

Zoe was quiet in the corner of the room, looking at Percy.

"Just do something Apollo!"

"I'm trying to!"

He rushed around the room grabbing different vials of liquid and making Percy swallow them.

Tears were now in my eyes.

Beep, beep, beep.

Percy's eyes opened.

"Where am I?"

"Percy don't get up."

Apollo held Percy down as he struggled to get up.

"Where am I!? Who are you?!"

"Percy stop it!"

He continued struggling and Apollo looked pained.

"Artemis hold him down!"

I quickly went to help Apollo as Percy screamed in pain.

Apollo got the restraints and tied him down.

"Percy, stay with me, I'm not losing you again."

I backed into the corner with Zoe.

"Apollo?"

"Percy! Yes it's me."

"It hurts, make it stop."

"I'm trying to!"

Percy coughed and blood came out of his mouth.

"No, no, no, no!"

"Apollo…"

"What Percy!"

Apollo rushed around the room trying to find more liquids.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

"That's enough Apollo…"

Apollo looked at Percy before Percy closed his eyes.

"NO! PERCY STAY WITH ME!"

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

"It's enough…"

He did his trademark grin while still closing his eyes.

Beep, beep, beep, beep.

It was all my fault, all my fault.

Zoe was sobbing, "Percy!"

Apollo stood over Percy's body crying.

Beep, beep, beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…

The End

 **Hey guyssss. This is short I know I made it short on purpose. And I swear I will end it here if** **MCCANNSLIGHTER** **Does not update. This is your last chance to get her to update. Lets see, the fate of this book is in your hands.**


	12. I Promise

If you thought this was an update YOU THOUGHT WRONG.

Thanks a lot for doing my requests.

I just wish everyone could get along.

I wish I had friends.

I wish I actually and reads.

Camren for life bye


	13. Not Again

Apollo slammed his hands on the table while Zoe looked at Percy's dead body horrified.

"Percy!"

She ran towards him and hugged him tight.

His once warm body was cold.

Artemis knew she had to do something.

It was all happening again.

The same thing.

She couldn't let it happen.

Not again.

"NOT AGAIN."

she ran towards Percy and put her hands on his chest.

"Apollo, please help."

Apollo looked at her.

"Are you crazy!?"

"This is the only way!"

"I'm not losing 2 siblings today!"

"Well maybe if you weren't such a wimp, You could have 2!"

Artemis pumped her godly power into Percy trying to resurrect him.

She was losing energy quick until Apollo sighed.

"You're a crazy twin compared to me."

He put his hands on Percy's chest and began pumping his godly energy into him too.

'This was for what I did to him'

Percy was glowing a faint silver light now.

'I have to save him'

Gold and silver light was emanating out of Percy.

Beep.

"It's working!"

Beeeee.

"We have to do it until it's at a constant pace!"

"Let's do this brother!"

Beep, beep, beep, beep

"Yes!"

Percy's eyes flung open.

Swear words swear words swear words, I promise my cousin and brother I would swear in my books. Love you too kayleighhh

Artemis stepped back and tripped over a wire.

She fell backwards but Zoe caught her before she hit the ground.

 **(Plz** **don't make this a ship)**

"Careful M'lady."

"If you call that me again Zoe I will chop you head off."

Zoe smirked.

"Yes sir."

Artemis look at her with the "are you serious" look.

"We will talk about this later."

Zoe nodded and smiled.

Artemis smiled back and looked into Zoe's eyes-

NO SHIPPING I TOLD YOU STOP.

YEAH YOU I SAW YOU, SHIPPING.

"Uh, Artemis, you might wanna take a look at him."

His eyes were open, but he was unresponsive.

"Percy? Hello? Percy?"

Percy suddenly jumped up and screamed.

Curses, screams, swearing.

"Hahahaha look at your faces hahaha."

"ARE YOU FRICKING SERIOUS PERCY."

Percy stood up laughing at them and slapped his knees.

Zoe tackled him onto the bed (no dirty thoughts)

"Percy!"

He patted her head.

"Hey Zo. I missed you."

She cried into his shoulder and Apollo made hand flapping motions and squealing sounds also known as "fangirling".

" This is such a perzoe moment OMG!"

Percy looked at Apollo.

"OMG IM DEAD LIKE SRSLY THIS IS SO CUTE SO DEAD."

"Bruh."

Zoe chuckled and Percy smiled at her, wiping a tear with his thumb.

"Its nice hearing you laugh again."

She stuffed her face in his shoulder and he smiled.

"I missed this."

Apollo look at them and jumped up and down.

"Well Zoe its my turn so kindly, get out of the way."

Zoe got off Percy and walked to next to Artemis.

"Percy!"

He jumped on Percy and Percy groaned.

"Don't do that when your in an adult size."

Apollo got off Percy and turned into a 5 year old.

"Perthy!"

He jumped on Percy and Percy grinned.

"Hey."

"I mithed you Perthy."

"Me too bud."

"So will you play with me again?"

"Yeah maybe."

"YAYYYYYY!"

he noogied him in the head and Apollo got off.

Artemis look at him and he inhaled.

"Artemis."

"Percy."

"It's uh, nice seeing you again."

"Same."

Percy got up.

"You got taller."

"You got shorter."

"Well I'm 12."

"I'm 12."

"7349 years old don't lie to me."

"I could say the same."

"Touché Artemis. Touché."

Apollo got annoyed and just bust out.

"JUST KISS OR SOMETHING."

He grabbed Percy's arm and flung him towards Artemis.

Percy hugged Artemis and since Artemis was taller it was weird.

"So this was how you felt around me."

"It was since you were so dam tall."

Percy chuckled.

"You'll never let go of that huh."

"Never."

Apollo squeezed his way between them like you would with your parents.

"Yay we're reunited but we still need to go back to explain to the other people you know."

They chuckled.

"Yeah."

So Artemis grabbed Zoe's arm and flashed away.

"Wait guys I can't tellapor-"

Apollo also flashed away.

"Oh well. I gotta try."

Percy focused and tried to flash back but flashed into some dirt.

"What did I do to deserve this."

He brought his head out of the dirt and looked around.

"Where am I?"

He got up and walked around until he saw a hut.

He walked inside and looked for any human.

"Hello! Is anyone here! I'm lost!"

He heard footsteps from the staircase until a girl came down.

"Hello."

"Uh, hello. I'm sorta lost. Who are you?"

"You are on Ogygia. And my name is Calypso."

 **Hello my readers and I literally updated on my phone I typed the whole thing on my phone. Texting skills. I only updated because Then Travis and mark said they would get married. Thanks for doing the requests I love you all.**

 **This is dedicated to** **lostlifeforever** **, happy early birthday. This update is also for you. Lots of love for you.**


	14. Just You Wait

**I know what you're thinking. FFS** **WHY MUCH YOU MAKE SO MANY PROBLEMS D:**  
 **Well I'm just trying to make new ships, leave me alone. So perlypso** **will be a new ship, feel free to vote for perlypso** **any time.**  
 **But for now perzoe** **is still happening and you welcome for the early update. (I'm on a 7 hour plane back to Canada and I'm bored.) So enjoy this chapter.**

Percy looked at Calypso closer.

"You look familiar..."

"Lord Perseus have you forgotten who I am?"

Ever since Percy flashed his face into the dirt he has lost all memory of before again.

 **(XD** **more problems for you)**

"Lord?"

"Do you prefer if I do not call you lord?"

"Uh, yeah. Thanks."

"So what are you doing here, visiting me."

"I, uh... I don't know how I got here."

Calypso's eyes widened.

Could it be? Percy was a demigod?!

"Come with me Perseus."

Percy followed Calypso into her kitchen and she grabbed a knife.

"Cut yourself."

"Excuse me?"

"Cut yourself with this knife."

"Um, why?"

"Just do it."

So Percy grabbed the knife and cut himself on the arm.

Blood trickled out of the cut and Calypso gasped.

"Oh gods, Percy what happened to you?"

"Sorry I don't know you, you must have me confused with someone else."

"Somebody killed you didn't they."

"Okay I don't get what you're saying now."

Calypso chuckled.

"You were a god. But now you're not."

Percy scrunched his eyebrows.

"I was? And how do you know?"

Calypso chuckled again.

"If you studied your Greek mythology, you would know me."

"Wait... You're _that_ Calypso?"

"Yes I am."

"I still don't know who you are I was just pretending I knew sorry."

Calypso looked at Percy and face palmed.

"Of course."

Percy shrugged.

"ADHD."

"Well I'll tell you in the morning. You need sleep right now."

"Where do I sleep?"

"In my room."

"WHAT?!"

"On the floor you hormonal teenager."

Calypso shook her head and lead Percy to her room.

"You're sleeping on the floor, I'll get you a mattress."

She left the room and Percy looked around.

He fished the last drachma from his back pocket and threw it in the air.

"O lady Iris-"

The drachma cracked and sparked as it turned to dust.

Calypso came back into the room with a blue mattress.

"There's no communicating to the outside world Percy."

"Why?"

"It just doesn't work, trust me. I tried every way."

"Yay its my favourite colour!"

Percy jumped on the mattress and Calypso looked with amusement.

"You're one strange demigod, Perseus Jackson."

"Please just call me Percy. I hate it when people call me Perseus."

"Got it."

"Thanks for getting a blue mattress by the way, I love blue."

"I know."

"And I hate red."

"I know."

"And I-"

"I know everything about you Percy, don't even try to test me."

She lay down on her bed and slept.

Percy was amused and a bit creeped out.

He washed up on an island and this strange girl just suddenly knows everything about him?

OKAY.

So he lay down on his mattress that smelled like her.

Cinnamons.

He squished his face into the pillow and slept.

THE SUN HAS NOW ROTATED TO OGYGIA

The sun shining in through the windows awoke Percy as he grumbled and climbed out of his mattress.

Calypso was still sleeping soundly on her bed breathing in and out softly.

Percy smiled at her sleeping figure and realized how creepy it must have looked if someone saw him just watching her sleep.

Good thing this wasn't a fanfiction or something.

He didn't want to wake her so he sat on his mattress and brought out a book on her shelf.

It was all in Greek so he didn't have to worry about his dyslexia.

The cover read "Perseus Jackson: The hunt"

So now she had a book about him?

OKAY.

He opened the first page to see a picture of him as an adult and _da_ m he thought he looked hot.

Whoop whoop.

He continued to read the first page.

'Perseus Jackson was friends with the twins Artemis and Apollo ever since he was born.'

'The 3 have been best friends ever since.'

So he was friends with gods and goddesses now?

OKAY.

'When Artemis and Perseus were at a young age of 7, the decided to make a group called the hunt when they were 18.'

The hunt did sound familiar, were those girls in the silver jackets the hunt?

It was a possibility.

'So when they were 18, they did make the hunt.'

So he was a one of the founders of the hunt. Of course.

He heard Calypso stirring so he put back the book and pretended to be asleep.

Calypso got out of the bed and looked around.

"You really are a bad fake sleeper."

Percy opened his eyes and looked at Calypso.

She woke up like this?!

She smiled and opened the window.

"I'm going to go make some breakfast, do me a favour and water the plants for me."

She walked out the door but came back in.

"And get changed."

She left to go make breakfast.

Percy looked around to see a white set of clothes on the side of his mattress.

Why didn't he notice them before?

So he got the clothes and put them on, putting his dirty clothes the same place where the new clothes appeared.

They instantly floated up as if invisible people were going to go launder it.

So he walked downstairs and out the door, instantly noticing all the plant that Calypso owned.

"Gods how am I going to do this."

He got the flower pot until he realized he was a son of Poseidon.

He could just imagine Annabeth scolding him about being a seaweed brain.

So he got water from the river and soaked all the plants with water.

"You haven't changed have you."

Percy looked behind him to see Calypso leaning on a tree trunk.

"I've told you so many times to drown the plants."

She shook her head and chuckled.

"Breakfast is ready, come on."

Percy racked his brain.

When did he ever come here before?

Calypso grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the house.

Percy couldn't help but realize how soft her hands were.

Calypso dragged him to the table and gave him his cereal.

"Eat up because it's gonna be a long ride home."

"You're coming with me right?"

She laughed sadly.

"That's what they all ask me."

"And your answer is?"

"I can't. I'm cursed to stay on this island forever."

"Oh."

They continued to spend the whole day together that I'm too lazy to write about.

At the end of the day Calypso led him the the beach.

"And that raft right there. You go on it and it will take you wherever you want."

"Calypso..."

Tears came out of her eyes.

"I'm used to it Percy. Heartbreak. It's okay."

He grabbed her hands.

"I'm coming back for you okay?"

Calypso nodded.

"You better."

Percy grinned and kissed her.

"Just wait."

He went on the raft and it started to glide out into the blue ocean.

"Just you wait!"

And Percy sailed out of view into the foggy night.

"I will."

 **BUT ACTUALLY I WROTE THAT ON MY PHONE. LIKE SERIOUSLY BE PROUD OF ME. And this is the part where I request something because of the updates. Just tell MCCANSLIGHTER to update. Thx** **for reading.**


	15. Fanfiction hi

For all people of , plz do not worry about the requests I make and I don't want to upset anyone so sorry to anyone for who I have offended. I did not mean to hurt anyone, plz forgive me. Thx a lot. And I've been thinking since you guys don't like me that much I don't think I want to continue this story on fanfiction. Some people take my

And I've been thinking since you guys don't like me that much I don't think I want to continue this story on fanfiction. Some people take my fanfiction way too seriously and I get a bit offended because they say bad things about talking about my fanfiction that way. So if you don't like my fanfiction just don't hate. And if I get more hate messages towards the next few chapters I will discontinue this on .

If I get even more hate messages after I discontinue the story, I may delete it permanently.

So that's what I have to say to you people.

(Other people are nicer to me.)


	16. Not An Update

**I'm actually at a party right now but being the introvert that I am, I'm continuing my story so, enjoy this update. BTW I type's this on my phone so be proud.**

Percy focused on sailing back to camp half blood while his time on the wooden raft.

He sat on it for about an hour, playing with his pen and pretending it was star wars.

"Pew, pew, pew." Percy said as he waved around his pen shooting imaginary ships.

 **(My brother does this so)**

The raft moved very fast so he was quite surprised when they he took off speeding.

There was a one time where he was flying his "spaceship" too far and he lost his balance and fell into the dark blue water.

He quickly tried to keep up with the raft but even being a son of Poseidon he couldn't keep up.

He tried his hardest and finally grabbed hold of the wooden raft.

Throwing himself up, he sat on the raft soaking wet.

He quickly dried himself and looked into the water to see a 6 foot great white following his raft.

Still bored, Percy decided to speak to the shark.

"Hello."

"Lord! I am a very big fan! Where are you going?" The exited shark said into Percy's mind.

"By this time Ideally don't know..." Percy said deflated.

"Well on this direction you should be headed towards long island." The shark told Percy trying to help.

"Oh that's great! Thanks, um, do you have a name?" Percy asked the great white.

"My friends call me whitey."

"Oh well, thanks whitey!"

The shark seemed to nod as it started to swim away.

"I'm glad to help you lord." The shark said as he went back to the depths of the ocean.

Percy looked at the spot the shark once was.

He was beginning to miss Whitey. And Calypso.

Calypso...

He looked into the sky and wondered when he would ever get back to her.

'Maybe if I kept the raft?' Percy thought as he started to see land.

He quickly stood up and waved his hands around.

"Guys!"

He was miles away from any land I don't know what he would expect.

When he reached the beach he jumped off the raft and grabbed it by the sides.

It struggled from his grip but Percy refused to let it go.

Meanwhile Will Solace was walking along the beach just after mending up Beckendorf's leg from the last capture the flag game.

"Will!" Percy shouted at the blonde haired healer hoping to get his attention.

Will looked at the water also noticing Percy.

"Percy!" Will said surprised because the whole camp thought he was dead.

"Will help me!"

Will hurried into the water struggling with Percy to get the raft onto land.

They finally got it on land and the raft stopped moving.

"What IS that?!" Will asked Percy gasping for breath.

"I'll explain *gasp* later." Percy said as he collapsed.

Will had fast reflexes and grabbed Percy before he fell.

Making his calculations he decided that Percy had passed out from dehydration and exhaustion.

He picked him up and carried him to the infirmary.

Putting him on the bed, he sat down sighing and drank a cup of water.

The cup was labeled "#1 medic" and the camp had given it to him for his 15th birthday.

He put water in Percy's mouth and left to call the rest of the camp.

 **CANLD** **(if anyone can guess what this is I'll double update, the hint is the picture above)**

Percy woke up to the whole camp staring at him in his sleep.

Startled he jumped up and fell off the bed onto his stomach.

"Ow..."

Everyone laughed and Beckendorf pulled Percy up.

"Hey man, we thought Artemis and the hunt had killed you!"

"How long have I been gone?" Percy asks, confused.

"About a month."

Percy looked around.

"I've been gone almost a month?"

"Yeah that's why we thought you were dead." Beckendorf told Percy.

"Annabeth will kill me!" Percy got up and ran to the Athena cabin only to find the door locked.

He climbed in through the window and went to Annabeth's bunk.

A figure was curled up in a ball crying.

"Annabeth?" Percy creeped slowly towards her.

She looked up.

"Percy? Percy! Percy?! Percy!"

She raised her fist and Percy prepared for the hit to come on his shoulder.

Instead of pain he felt Annabeth hugging him, crying into his shirt.

"Annabeth... You're ruining my shirt."

She punched him.

"And you made me worry so much!"

Percy laughed sheepishly and scratched the back if his head.

"And where did you get that shirt?"

"Yeah this girl named Calypso was really nice and-"

Annabeth slapped him.

"Are you serious?!"

Percy rubbed his cheek and pouted.

"What did I do?!"

"Just let me know one thing."

He nodded still rubbing his cheek.

"Do you like her?"

"Um, yes?"

"I just... I just need to not be around you right now."

She left the cabin with a confused Percy sitting on her bunk.


	17. Boop

Hey guys, I am going to continue this story but it might be late because I update on wattpad. Check me out on wattpad follow me ;D. Thanks for all the support, i dont really care what u guys think tho. See ya


	18. IMPORTANT

**This story has been discontinued on fanfiction. If you wanted to read the more updated and edited version of this story, go on wattpad and search the title. You can also search the account daddyd3ath and all my stories are on that. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


End file.
